


Bellies and Cargos

by JaggedDiamonds



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedDiamonds/pseuds/JaggedDiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is having a bit of a problem with his cargos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellies and Cargos

In normal sense it wasn't weird for Danny to wake up and find Steve already up and at'em, but ever since Steve's stomach started expanding, he had actually started sleeping in like a normal human. Therefore Danny was shocked when he woke up and found Steve sitting at the foot of the bed dressed in his boxers sniffling quietly.  
"Babe?" Danny starting gently testing the waters, Steve's emotions had been getting the best of him recently.  
Danny didn't get an answer, Steve simply lowered his head 'til it was against his chest, Danny frowned staring at the back of his partner's head.  
Danny crawled out from under the blanket and walked over so that he was standing in front of the other man. Steve's head seemed to lower even more until his chin was resting flat against his chest.  
"Are you okay? Is it the baby? Are you hurting? Damnit Steve! Stop this nonsense and tell me. Is something wrong with the baby? What –" The starting of the possibly endless rant came to an abrupt ending when Danny heard the first sniffle, followed by a weird noise that sounded like a sob that got caught in the back of his throat.  
Danny ran a hand through his hair before crouching down in front of Steve, giving a curse in his mind as his knee twinge. Danny place his hands on Steve's knees holding himself up.  
"Babe, what's wrong?" It was only then that Danny noticed the pair of beige cargo pants on the pooled on the floor at their feet.  
Almost everything clicked in his mind, he remembered a time when Rachael had been 4-5 months along and she couldn't button the button on her favourite pair of jeans. Danny winced he remembered vividly how well that conversation about her needing maternity clothing went, the couch had been very uncomfortable.  
And now he was going to have to have the same conversation with a dangerous SEAL that has full rights to carry a gun, and tends to hand people he doesn't like over the ledge of a buildings or place them in tanks that Sharks like to circle.  
"Steve, babe, we can go shopping after work and find you some other pants to wear." Steve's head shot up so fast Danny cringed and had to steel himself from darting for safety. Steve glared at his partner and that man that was responsible for his pants no longer fitting him. His glared lasted for only a minute before the tears gathered in his eyes. God he hated hormones.  
"Babe, no tears." Danny reached up and cupped Steve's cheeks his thumbs working away the tears that spilled over.  
The tears didn't last long, Steve had an amazing ability to be crying one minute and the next he looked as if he had never heard of such thing.  
"They don't fit." Steve pouted, his bottom lip sticking out that Danny just wanted to suck it into his mouth and never let go. How they both had to get to work in twenty minutes, and Danny still hadn't showered.  
"It's cause you're carrying our baby." Steve's pout increased,  
"Why couldn't you carry it?" Danny's eyes widened for a minute, Steve had never expressed any interest in wanting to top Danny before.  
""Cause you're so much more beautiful at it?" Danny tried, Steve's eyes narrowed.  
"Wanna try again?"  
"Yes please." Steve waited patiently while Danny took .3 seconds to come up with a better excuse. Steve wasn't pissed or anything mostly just curious to what his Danno had to say.  
"You are beautiful. Your body so lean and slim, and I couldn't keep my hands off of you. But now with you're belly that keeps growing everyday, it makes my heart ache to know I did that. When Rachael was pregnant I thought it was the most beautiful thing ever, however she was never happy with what I did to her shape so she really didn't like me touching her while she was pregnant with Gracie. However you are so responsive. And your belly is so sensitive. And you're so protective of yourself." Danny's words came out in a mumbled reply of a shorter version of several of his rants, the words just seemed to blend in one thought. Danny's hands gently rested on Steve's extended belly, just resting there. His thumbs rubbed against the skin making Steve sigh and lean more in Danny's hands.  
As much as Steve was enjoying the attention, from the corner of his eye he caught sight on the clock, they had to be at work in ten minutes.  
"Danny work." Steve ran a hand over top of Danny's and squeezed. Danny and Steve's eyes connected for a minute and their looks spoke of the love between them. Danny squeezed his hand once more before getting up after placing a kiss on Steve's belly to go have a shower.  
When Danny finished in his shower he walked back into the shared bedroom and found Steve standing standing in front of the mirror, dressed in nothing but a pair of sweat pants. A large pout was tugging at his mouth.  
"You look fine babe." Danny quickly got dressed in his usually dress pants and a button up shirt, he went to go tie his tie when Steve abruptly yank it from him.  
"If I can't wear cargos you can't wear a tie." Danny sighed but decided that was a fair trade. Grabbing there stuff the two left.  
The doctor that Steve had been seeing had insisted that Steve was relieved from his job until the pregnancy was over but after explaining that Steve was the man running the team, the doctor agreed Steve could go to work up to his eight-ninth month but only work from the headquarters and no field action. The news had been a lot harder for Steve to accept, but Kono had happily installed Angry Birds on his computer, and Danny got Pac Man to keep him entertained.  
Steve and Danny arrived, finding Kono and Chin standing over one the table computers talking about something or other.  
Steve didn't say anything to the two before walking into his office. Danny watched him get settled in his office before walking over to Chin and Kono.  
"What up with Boss man? You guys are like 40 minutes late?" Kono asked as she typed something.  
"Had a little issue with bellies and cargo pants this morning." Chin and Kono shared a couple chuckles.  
They sobered up when Steve exited his office,  
"We got a case..." Steve went on explaining where and Chin and Kono were off. After a quick kiss and a promise to be safe, Danny left as well following after the cousins. Steve huffed out a breath and sat on a chair. After a minute of silence, Steve picked up his phone dialing a number.  
"What's your order, Brah?" Kamekona answered after a few rings. Steve rubbed his belly as he placed his order.  
"Kamekona hurry it up, I'm starving."  
"Didn't your boy feed ya?"  
"Hurry." Steve hung up deciding to go play some Pac man while waiting for Kamekona to bring him his food.  
Danno had pretty much hired to the big man to play babysitter to Steve and he was to bring Steve whatever he wanted.

 

The day came to end as did the case. Danny, Kono and Chin had managed to arrest the criminal and hand him over to HPD. Steve was happy to have them back and to know they were all safe.  
"Hey boss man we got you something." Kono said as she and Chin came into the room as Danny and Steve were packing up to head home. Steve looked at Danny in question but the shorter man just shrugged.  
"What is it?" Steve asked as he took the large box from Kono and set it on one of the tables, he lifted the lid off and found a couple pairs of cargo pants. He was about to turn the box away and yell at her and Chin when Danny reached into the box and pulled out on of the pairs, he hooked his fingers in the waistband and gently stretched them, Steve's eyes widened in amazement and yanked them out of Danny's hands hugging them to his chest.  
The other three laughed at his antics and Steve hugged Kono and Chin thanking them.  
"Come on babe, time to go home."  
"Good I'm hungry." Danny rolled his eyes, grabbing the box and following his significant other out of the room, waving a free hand towards Kono and Chin in the process.

The minute the two got home, Steve was out of the car and up to their bedroom, a few minutes later Danny was just putting their stuff away when Steve reappeared, clearing his throat to get Danny's attention. Danny looked up and found Steve dressed in the maternity styled cargo pants.  
"Mhmm very sexy babe." Steve blushed, Danno walked forward and pulled Steve down for a kiss.  
"You know what I think would be sexier though?" Steve cocked his head and waited for Danny to answer.  
"These on the floor with you laying on the bed while I show you how beautiful you are." Steve moaned as he kissed along Danny's neck.  
"Mhmmm Definitely." Steve grabbed Danny's hand dragging him upstairs,  
"Wait I thought you were hungry?"  
"I am. I'm hungry for you." Danny laughed and followed his husband upstairs. Hey who was he to deny a pregnant SEAL that could easy hang him over the ledge of a building or lock him in a cage with Sharks circling it?


End file.
